


The Mating Ball

by secretfanboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mahealahey, Mates, Mating Ball, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Stiles and Derek are full of relationship drama, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official name of the event was the 'Sonoma County blah blah Werewolf Courtship blah blah Social' or something, but everyone called it the Mating Ball.  Isaac just wants to find his one true love, but Stiles and Derek's relationship drama threatens to devour everything in its path.  Isaac hopes maybe tonight will be different and when a face from his past shows up at the ball...maybe it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mating Ball

Isaac looked at himself in the mirror. He felt ridiculous. He had a slate grey suit, white shirt, and magenta tie on. The suit was supposed to denote material wealth. He might be a young bitten Beta, but with the life insurance from his father, inheriting the house which he now rented out, and the family mortuary business, he was pretty well off for an twenty year old. He was also part of the McCall pack which wasn't bad off financially, definitely upper-middle class and he was tangentially part of the Hale pack which was...stinking rich. The magenta tie was to show both that he was a Beta and that he was looking for either a male or female mate.

Derek told him it was important to show his status so that potential mates could assess him. Not that Derek could be bothered to dress up. He was in his usual jeans and a leather jacket, his Navy blue Henley telling potential mates that he was an Alpha looking for a male mate. Isaac wondered if Derek had bothered to dress up before he knew who his mate was. The magenta tie had been given to him by Derek and he wondered if maybe he'd worn it when he was a sixteen year old Beta looking for the person he would spend his life with. Did he fumble nervously with his tie and wonder if anyone would ever love him? Did he wear a suit before he met Stiles?

Derek always seemed so sure of himself, Isaac wished he could have seen what he was like when he was a teenager.

Derek knocked on his open door, letting him know it was time to leave. Derek played some music Isaac actually liked in the car which meant he knew Isaac was nervous. They don't talk much on the drive and Isaac fidgeted with his cuffs and hair every few minutes until Derek told him to stop because it was driving him crazy. Isaac couldn't remember the official name of the event they were going to. It was the 'Sonoma County blah blah Werewolf Courtship blah blah Social' or something, but everyone called it a _Mating Ball_. They didn't go to the one close to Beacon Hills, they went to the one in Sonoma county because it was halfway between home and Berkeley where Stiles was going to school. Isaac last year went to the one closer to home, but Derek hadn't gone with him so he talked to no one.

Even though every county had their balls every week for two months in the Spring and two months in the Fall to accommodate all the possible heat cycles of the Omegas, they only ever went the weeks that Stiles was in heat. He supposed he could ask Derek to take him other times, but he was so uncomfortable the times he does go that he couldn't imagine going through that more often than he already did.

Although it was unconventional, Isaac wouldn't mind being mated to an Alpha if it were the right person. Betas usually end up with other Betas, though a few are lucky enough to find a less sought after Omega. The most desirable Omegas always end up with an Alpha because Omegas have the ability to dramatically increase that Alpha's power. They also settle them. A feral Alpha with the right Omega will become docile, thoughtful, and serene. And the sex was supposed to be amazing. Fantastic. Like nothing a human could ever experience.

Sex between two Betas was supposed to be just like it was between two humans, which was still pretty great in Isaac's mind. When Scott was a Beta and they were together he would have happily spent every minute of the day having sex with him. He would say without question that having sex with Scott were all of the best times of his life. When Scott became an Alpha, he thought Scott would choose him for sure, but Scott had gotten back with Allison and they made it stick. Isaac had been crushed. He honestly thought that Scott would choose him in the end. Maybe he wouldn't find a wolf mate himself. Maybe he would end up with a human. Maybe he wouldn't end up with anyone at all. Maybe he'd always be alone.

They parked outside the event hall which was part of a small convention center at a hotel. Derek liked to park away from the other cars so that once he and Stiles get done with their posturing they could privately have parking lot sex in Derek's car. Isaac _thankfully_ would get to drive Stiles' jeep back alone and be spared having to smell the fresh results of their frantic screwing.

Stiles was a powerful Omega so when Isaac opened the car door he could already smell him even across the parking lot from the hall. The thing that was surprising was that there was another male Omega whose pheromones were even more powerful than Stiles. It was like nothing Isaac had ever experienced before. At the same time there was something familiar about the Omega's scent.

Derek looked over the top of the car at him. "You smell that?" Isaac could only nod. The scent was intoxicating. Isaac had spent enough time around Stiles to know what a powerful unmated Omega could do to the willpower of even the most disciplined wolves. He had no interest in mating with Stiles, but his pheromones could drive him crazy with desire. He slept with the windows open and incense burning when Stiles stayed over.

"There's going to be a fight tonight," said Derek grimly as they made their way to the gathering in the hall.

Holding court in the middle of a group of Alphas was Stiles. There were some male and female Omegas that were better looking than Stiles, but none were as gregarious and fun to be around. There was always laughter whenever Stiles was around. He also was a powerful Omega, making him a pheromone powerhouse. Ever the strategist, Stiles made a point to always arrive early so that the hall was permeated with his scent. That...and he liked to make sure he got his fill of the food before too many Alphas arrived and devoured it all.

Derek played coy, pretending to be checking out the Omegas, but his attention was always on Stiles. Stiles had already spend several heats with Derek, every one he'd ever had including summer and winter ones that should only technically happen to mated Omegas. Every heat Derek asked Stiles to marry him and every time Stiles refused. He wasn't ready to submit to Derek, said that Derek wasn't ready to be his mate. Isaac couldn't imagine Stiles submitting to anyone, but he could see how Stiles might see Derek was a work in progress. Derek wasn't open with his emotions and Stiles needed someone who was going to give love as big and loudly as he did.

He wished they would just go into therapy like grownups.

On one side of the hall Alphas were standing around doing their macho posturing with their dark red, blue, or purple clothes to denote what they were looking for. Not far away the Betas scanned the room with their brighter colors. Isaac was glad to notice some cute Beta guys and girls with magenta or bright blue colors on. He would be perfectly happy finding another Beta as a mate. Even a short fling would be nice. Scott had been a Beta when they were first together after all. Across the room all the Omegas that weren't Stiles were gathered waiting for someone to go talk to them. Isaac wasn't the only one intensely watching the Omegas. Whichever one was producing those pheromones was going to be getting a lot of suitors calling after him.

That's when Isaac saw him. Isaac forgot to breathe for a moment. Danny Mahealani was here at the mating ball. He was wearing a cream colored suit, a white shirt, and a baby blue tie. It should look terrible, but on him it looked amazing. Isaac didn't even know he was a werewolf, let alone an Omega. Isaac couldn't recall how many times he had fantasized about gazing into those eyes, kissing those full lips, running his tongue over Danny's...everything. He'd had a crush on Danny long before he was bitten. Danny was his biggest fantasy before Scott came along and now he was right here in front of Isaac.

That's when Isaac realized why the powerful pheromones smelled familiar: They were coming from Danny.

Isaac wasn't close to being the strongest Beta in the room, but he was fast, as fast as most Alphas. When the music changed to a slow song Isaac was across the room and in front of Danny almost before he realized what he was doing. Danny didn't look exactly surprised, but it was a bold move on Isaac's part.

"May I have this dance?"

Danny did a quick survey of the room. "No one else is dancing."

"I don't care."

The corners of Danny's mouth curled up in a smile. He took Isaac's hand who lead him out to the dance floor. Not only was no one else dancing, they hadn't even turned the lights down yet so the two of them on the floor were painfully obvious. Isaac pulled Danny into him, his smell was absolutely intoxicating. Danny's cheek brushed against his and he felt a chill go down his body. Across the room a tall broad Hawaiian man was watching them like a hawk.

"Is that your dad?"

"How did you guess?"

"He's the only one that doesn't look jealous. He's looking at me like I'm not worthy of touching his son."

"Ignore him. He doesn't think anyone's worthy of me even though he's the one who made me come."

"Not a fan?"

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I can't say I was either until today."

Danny blushed and gave him a smile. "You're such a tease."

"It's not a tease if it's true."

Danny pulled him close and Isaac didn't think he could be much happier as they swayed around the dance floor.

"You're still wearing your Armani."

"Still?"

"It was your signature scent in high school."

Danny pulled back a bit to look at Isaac more squarely in the face. "I can't believe you noticed."

A small laugh rumbled out of Isaac's chest. "I always noticed you."

No sooner had the song ended when a large imposing Alpha was tapping on Isaac's shoulder to cut in. Isaac thanked Danny for the dance and walked to the side of the dance floor where the rest of the Betas were gathered.

"Dude you are such a stud!"

It was Ryan, a Beta that Isaac had become friendly with at these events. He clapped Isaac on the back.

"Every Alpha in the room is zeroing in on that guy and you swoop in and ask him first. You have balls dude! Bull balls! If there is such a thing as a werebull then you have giant werebull balls man!"

Isaac hung his head with an embarrassed smile. Ryan had a mouth like Stilinski. Still Isaac thought he was a lot of fun. In the past he had thought of asking Ryan out, but Isaac always got the idea that he was still holding out for a chance with an Omega. Now however, Isaac's thoughts were only on Danny.

"He and I went to high school together."

"He lived in Beacon Hills with you and Stiles? What do they put in the water there that creates all these crazy hot Omegas? Is there a college there I can transfer to?"

Apparently back in the day Alphas did literally fight and sometimes die over the most desirable Omegas, with the Omega in dispute going to the victor. Things had changed in the 20th century with the power shifting over to the Omegas and their right to choose their mate or reject an unwanted suitor. Certainly part of this was due to the evolution of views about gender equality and same-sex matings. There were parts of the world where combat was still how these things were decided, but hey...this was California, not Kentucky.

Isaac watched as suitor after suitor took their turn getting to dance with Danny and to try to woo him. In a way it hurt that he didn't have a chance. He never felt like he had a chance in high school because Danny was part of the popular crowd and Isaac was a tangent off of Stiles and Scott's tangent off of the popular crowd. This was just another reminder that Isaac wasn't good enough and had never been good enough for someone like Danny.

Derek could and should ask Danny to dance as well, but Isaac knew he didn't really want to fight with Stiles. Truth be told Derek doesn't like fighting...usually anyway. Last year during a Fall heat ball Derek had worn a blood red Henley, to say that he was only looking for female mates, just to piss Stiles off. Stiles had gotten back at him by making out with an Alpha from Santa Rosa right in front of him. Derek had stormed out and Stiles chased after him. The poor Alpha from Santa Rosa just stood there looking confused with a tent in his pants. Derek and Stiles fought so much in the days that followed that Isaac temporarily moved back to Melissa's. Derek had been miserable for a month.

Stiles stood in front of Isaac and offered his hand, breaking him out of his reverie. It was unconventional for an Omega to approach an Alpha or Beta, but Stiles was certainly never conventional. Isaac allowed himself to be led out to the dance floor where he put his hands around Stiles' waist and Stiles' arms circled his neck. They began to sway.

"You look really good tonight."

"Thanks Stiles."

Derek just smirked at them when they danced on past him. Isaac wasn't worried about Derek getting angry because he knew Isaac had no interest in Stiles. Isaac and Stiles had sex a few times back in the day just for fun. Just a couple of horny friends getting off and feeling less lonely together. That was before Stiles began his heats and he and Derek finally stopped pretending they weren't in love with each other.

"So...Danny?"

"Oh my god," said Isaac who buried head in Stiles' shoulder.

"He's a powerhouse, I bet wolves can smell him down in Southern California."

"It's worse than that," whispered Isaac. "I've had a crush on him since junior high."

Stiles gave a sympathetic chuckle and pulled Isaac into a hug.

"Oh poor baby, with pheromones like that even the heterosexual male and lesbian Alphas are getting ready to fight over him. He puts me to shame. An Omega that powerful would be enough to turn you into a True Alpha."

Isaac stiffened at the thought. "I don't want to be an Alpha."

Stiles studied his face. "I was sort of kidding, but why wouldn't you want to be an Alpha?"

"I wouldn't want to leave Scott's pack. I love Scott. He's my family."

Stiles regarded him very seriously. "I understand. Though you might not have much choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

Stiles' gaze was directed at the other side of the room. "He's watching you."

Isaac followed his line of sight and saw Danny dancing with an Alpha over by the refreshments, but he was looking at Isaac and Stiles.

"Maybe he's just looking at us because he knows us from school?"

"He's looking at you, not us, and that's not the look he's giving you. He's giving you the _I want your knot in me_ look."

Isaac's face was burning hot. Why did Stiles always have to say embarrassing things aloud in a room full of werewolves with super hearing?

"I don't have a knot," replied Isaac quietly.

"You will once he sexes you into being an Alpha."

Isaac looked over again and Danny was definitely looking their way with a smile on his face. He was probably laughing at them which is what any highly desirable Omega in their right mind would be doing right now. The song ended and Stiles left him on the dance floor right after saying "You're good enough for anyone here."

Isaac decided then and there that he was going to ask Ryan to dance. Ryan might not like him that way, but friends could dance together right? He had to be realistic and come to terms with the fact that Danny was way out of his league. That's what he thought anyway, right up to when he was about to take his first step toward Ryan. A hand touched his shoulder and a familiar voice asked "Can I have this dance?"

Isaac turned to see Danny standing there with one hand on his shoulder and the other offered out to him. Isaac couldn't help but smile as he felt a flush come over his face. He took the hand Danny had offered and pulled him close as they started to sway to the music.

"I can't believe you," said Isaac.

"What?" replied Danny with mock innocence.

"An Omega asking someone to dance? A bold move," said Isaac half teasing.

"What? Stiles gets to be the only bold Omega?"

"Also that you're asking me."

"Because you're a Beta?"

"Because you never showed the slightest interest in me in high school."

"Oh that," said Danny. "Maybe I had interest, but never _showed_ any interest. Plus you were pretty much in love with McCall at the time."

"Oh that," replied Isaac.

Isaac was trying to come up with a witty follow up line when he was ripped away and shoved, sliding halfway across the dance floor on his ass.

"You already had your turn!" growled a hulking young Alpha. He had a firm grip on Danny's upper arm.

"Back off!" shouted Danny trying to pull himself from the Alpha's grip.

Isaac was in the process of righting himself to fly back to Danny's aid when three Alphas rushed in and took down the young Alpha, one putting him into a headlock and one each on his arms. With no fighting allowed at the balls, getting to take down someone showing overt aggression was one of the few times they got to show off their physical prowess. And if they got to impress a desirable Omega in the process? All the better.

The excitement had brought the music to a halt and drawn the attention of everyone in the room. Isaac made his way over to Danny as the offending Alpha was pulled outside. Danny's father was there was well and put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, you've had enough excitement for one evening," said Alpha Mahealani.

"I'm going to have one more dance with Isaac."

"Another time, we should go," said Danny's father.

"We can go right after I dance with Isaac," said Danny firmly before turning and taking the steps to bridge the distance between he and Isaac. "I won't feel complete until we finish this dance."

Isaac tried not to smile so much, but he was powerless in Danny's thrall. Danny pulled him into the middle of the room and put his arms around Isaac's neck. Isaac put his hands on Danny's waist and they started to sway. The music started up and they adjusted their rhythm to it. This time they didn't talk, just moved together slowly. As soon as the song was over, Danny kissed him. Isaac wasn't exactly sure of the source of the euphoria and joy that filled him, whether it came from finally kissing his junior high and high school crush or from Danny's Omega pheromones. Danny wasn't soft and delicate like he'd imagined, he was firm and hot and burning. Okay his lips were soft, more than Scott's even, but there was a fierceness and strength in that kiss that made Isaac reconsider everything he'd ever thought about Danny. He knew this was a kiss that he would remember forever. Isaac wasn't sure how long it went on, but too soon Danny's father was next to them clearing his throat and handing Danny his coat.

"Are you friends with Lydia on Facebook?" asked Danny as he walked backwards toward the door.

"Yes?" said Isaac.

"Then find me on there and message me!" said Danny with a smile as he was pulled away by his father.

When Isaac had finally stopped staring at the door Danny left through, he become very aware that most of the eyes in the room were on him. Avoiding the gaze of the Alphas he instinctively looked to where the Betas were hanging out, but they were the most astonished of all. A wide eyed Ryan mouthed 'Oh my god!" to him in disbelief.

This night, in fact any night at a mating ball, was not going to get better than it had been tonight, so Isaac decided to call it a night and head outside.

Of course that meant he walked right into the middle of Stiles and Derek arguing as soon as he stepped outside.

"When have I ever said that Stiles!?!" yelled Derek.

"That's the thing! You don't speak with your words! You speak with your actions...and your actions say you think you own me!"

"How!?!"

"For a guy who speaks seven languages, you don't do a lot of talking!" shouted Stiles.

"Maybe because you do enough talking for ten people!"

"Shut up!" shouted Isaac. "Shut up both of you!"

Derek and Stiles both stopped and stared at him.

"I can't take the two of you for one more second," exclaimed Isaac who then marched right up to Stiles and shoved his hand into Stiles' front pocket.

"Hey!" exclaimed Stiles as Isaac pulled his car keys from his pocket.

"I'm taking your jeep and going home," said Isaac. "I've had a great night and I don't want to ruin it by listening to you two bicker."

"I need my keys!" said Stiles. "I'm not going home with him!"

"Shut up," said Isaac who then turned to Derek before he could protest. "You too. You both love each other so much it makes you crazy and that's making everyone around you crazy. Stop trying to change each other. It won't work. You're both too stubborn. Instead of this endless cycle of bullshit you have, the two of you need to go into therapy. Learn to fucking compromise."

"But...!" said Stiles.

"Therapy! Now!" said Isaac with a warning finger in Stiles' face. He moved the finger to point in Derek's face before he turned and walked toward the jeep.

"What's his problem?" muttered Stiles.

Once he was a couple of miles down the road, he pulled over and put the top down on the jeep. He drove on with the wind blowing through his hair and all the stars in the sky visible to him.

His phone beeped and he looked down at it.

[ _Danny Mahealani has accepted your friend request._ ]

Isaac smiled and drove off into the night.

 


End file.
